


Record Breaker

by burning_nova



Series: Kinkmeme Fills [36]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, No Character Death, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From prompt: For whatever reason Loki doesn't get taken back to Asgard, instead he gets tried on Earth and sentenced to death by hanging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Record Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> I've been looking for this entry FOREVER. Finally just found it! I'm excited. Hope y'all like it.

“Loki Laufeyson, you are sentenced you to death, by hanging.” The judge said solemnly. The court room burst into applause. The Avengers glanced at Thor who looked passive; oddly, he was stroking one eye. Loki just grinned manically. 

Thor returned to Asgard to inform the Aesir of the death sentence. It was deemed that Loki would hang as soon as possible to prevent any interference from Asgard. Loki's execution took place in front of a live audience consisting of several supposedly important people, none of whom would like to be named. 

Loki dropped from the gallows at exactly 3:42 p.m., Nick Fury was among those witnesses of the event. He would describe the event as “completely and utter waste of my goddamn time. He just hung there and kicked then went limp and looked at us completely bored.” Nick Fury left after the second day. 

By the sixth day no one really knew if it was best to cut him down or just let him hang to see if it would take. 

On the eighth the only people present were the guards. 

On the ninth day he got a sick little grin that stayed on his face for the rest of the day. 

On the twelfth day an entourage from Asgard arrived, which included King Odin. Odin took one look at him and asked:

“How long?” to anyone present. 

“Twelve days.” Someone managed to squeak out. Odin just looked displeased and Loki spoke with a high gravelly voice: 

“Beat your record, Allfather!” Odin glowered and had his second son cut down.

And that is the story of how Odin Allfather hung himself from the World Tree a second time.

**Author's Note:**

> located here: http://norsekink.livejournal.com/11337.html?thread=26942281t26942281
> 
> For whatever reason Loki doesn't get taken back to Asgard, instead he gets tried on Earth and sentenced to death by hanging.
> 
> Bonus points if they try this on him but it fails because Asgardians (and frost giants) are so tough they're basically impossible to strangle, hence Odin hanging on the tree for 9 days to gain wisdom. So Loki's just hanging there with a great put-upon "are you quite done" expression on his face.


End file.
